Pequeño Secreto
by Peebels Pek
Summary: Mira pongamoslo de esta manera, tu eres un lector, este es un one-shot de sunlight todo rico, no sé piensalo, tu leyendo mi one-shot. ¡El mejor summary de la historia!


**Pequeño Secreto**

* * *

 _Twilight, una joven reconocida por su faceta de líder y su increíble resistencia a situaciones de presión, ella siempre ha logrado mantener todo bajo su control, una mente prodigio dirían muchos, amable y una persona digna de admiración, también hay que destacar que rebosaba de una belleza inigualable. Esa era la reputación que Twilight Sparkle había logrado en su primer año de preparatoria, y nadie lo discutía, la joven había ganado popularidad y aprecio desde el inicio, perteneciente al grupo más popular de la escuela._

 _¿Perfecta?, pues, déjame decirte que no. La chica gozaba de un desperfecto del que era consiente, usualmente sabia utilizarlo a su beneficio, pero no podía ocultarlo por siempre, y yo, yo no pude evitar verme cautivada cuando lo descubrí aquella tarde que la encontré en la biblioteca._

 _El lugar no era de mi agrado, ¿biblioteca y yo?, puff, ahora dime que mamá cigüeña trae a los bebés. En fin ese no es mi punto, mi manera de terminar en ese lugar fue... no, no tengo palabras para describir lo patético que fue aquello._

 _Estaba junto a las ventanas del instituto, nada fuera de lo normal solo, estaba ahí mirando por la ventana con los audífonos en los oídos, lo de todos los días, estaba esperando a Trixie, a un costado mío estaba el cristal fijo a la soldadura de la ventada, por el rabillo del ojo pude notar a cierto animalito pegado al vidrio; un mosquito. "Y si lo aplasto" me susurró mi maliciosa mente, además, qué podría pasar._

 _Estire mi mano de forma lenta y di un fuerte zarpazo logrando mi cometido, pero no calcule mi fuerza, rompí el cristal. Di unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás por la sorpresa, ¿¡Que acaso ese vidrio era "made in china"!? Como toda persona con sentido común hice lo correcto ante esa situación:_

 _Correr como gallina culeca a donde nadie me encontrara, y ese donde, era la biblioteca. No es que me atemorizara afronta la situación, pero mi historial académico no estaba en condiciones de recibir más reportes y para una estudiante de último grado como yo, pues tampoco me convenía mucho._

 _Llegue a la biblioteca, al ser hora de descanso no había nadie, eso fue lo que creí en un principio, me pasee por todo el lugar, había una parte, más específicamente, la parte trasera donde casi nadie iba, en ese lugar estaban libros más antiguos o anuarios de las primeras generaciones de la escuela. Hasta escalofríos me daba de lo solitario que se veía el lugar, pero fui ahí cuando la vi._

 _Uno de los huecos que hay entre las estanterías me permitió apreciar una figura solitaria, estaba recargada sobre una mesa de estudio, su cuerpo encorvado sobre aquella silla de plástico, su cabeza casi se quería meter a ese libro, claro que ese cabello zafiro lo reconocería donde fuera, sus ojos amatistas estaban clavados en las páginas de lo que leía. Apoye mi cuerpo en la estantería a mi lado, me permite apreciar a la chica que ni siquiera sabía que era observada, nunca había charlado propiamente con la correcta chica, sabía que era amante de la literatura y de cualquier libro que satisficiera su hambre de conocimiento, pero si me preguntas a mí, jamás había visto a alguien leyendo un libro y que mostrara un mueca de... ¿Cómo podría describirlo?, sorpresa; como si nunca en su vida hubiera leído algo así, pero había otra cosa, algo un poco más a fondo en su mirada, como si hubiera descubierto un tesoro muy personal que no compartiría con nadie._

 _No lo sé, tal vez, estoy comenzando a pensar demasiado, es hora de actuar. Comencé a caminar de forma sigilosa hacia la pequeña chica, que me había ignorado durante demasiado tiempo. No hice mi presencia notar, como un felino cazador la cautela era mi mayor amiga, aunque a veces los amigos te traicionan, al estar tan enfocada en mi objetivo di un mal paso, pise un libro que por alguna extraña razón del destino estaba tirado en el suelo con las hojas al aire, el tacón de mi bota se resbalo, por lo cual termine cayendo de cara al suelo._

 _Luego de besar el suelo, pude escuchar un pequeño grito de mi única acompañante, levante la cabeza para mirar a Twilight, la chica se había levantado de su silla, parecía que se le había aparecido un fantasma pues estaba pálida como un muerto. Lo único sensato que pude hacer fue hacer una mueca que debía ser una sonrisa._

— _Hola —logre decir, e inmediatamente me levante._

 _Twilight retrocedió, mientras abrazaba de forma posesiva su libro, cada vez me daba más curiosidad saber que era lo que leía._

— _¿Qué haces aquí? —me preguntó un tanto a la defensiva, instintivamente fruncí el ceño, no me gusta que me hablen en ese tono, además, ni siquiera le he hecho nada a doña lectora compulsiva._

— _No sabía que te tenía que pedir permiso para pasearme por la escuela —recomencé mi avanzar hacia ella— Además estamos en horario de descanso, y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera y estar donde yo quiera —ya estaba a una distancia prudente de la chica, mis ojos rodaron hasta su pecho donde apretaba a aquel libro era de una pasta negra azulada— a no ser, que este haciendo alguna cosa ilícita._

— _Estoy de acuerdo con eso —contestó— en lo que no estoy de acuerdo es en que me miras como si yo hubiese hecho algo malo._

— _Si ese es el caso —acerque mi mano hacia ella, dio un respingo predeterminado en vano, pues no la llegue a tocar, por lo menos, no directamente, con la yema de mis dedos acaricie la pasta que sobresalía del libro entre sus brazos— no te molestará que le dé una miradita a tu pequeño tesoro._

 _Su rostro se volvió un poema de color carmesí, lo cual me hizo sonreír de forma burlona, quien diría que podría ver este tipo de expresiones en la chica con mayor intelecto en la escuela._

— _¿Por qué alguien como tú, querría hacer algo así?_

— _Insinúas que soy un hueso duro al que no le cabe conocimiento._

— _Tú lo has dicho Sunset Shimmer —eso me sorprendió, no esperaba que la chica supiera mi nombre._

— _¡Vaya!, la princesita de la escuela sabe quién soy._

— _¿¡Y como podría olvidarme de la persona que arruino la mejor noche de mi vida?!_

— _¿¡Que, pero de que hablas?! —era enserio yo no recordaba haberle arruinado ninguna noche a esta niña._

— _¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, fue la noche del baile de primavera..._

Flashback

— Queridos alumnos —hablaba la directora de aquella escuela— ha llegado el momento más ansiado del baile de primavera. Es hora de anunciar a nuestra reina de este año...

El baile de primavera era un evento de bienvenida para los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, se celebraba al aire libre y al final se coronaba una reina, que por lo regular era una chica de ultimo grado, pero esta vez para sorpresa de todos, la favorita para reina no era otra que una chica de primer semestre; Twilight Sparkle.

La chica no cabía en la emoción pues al inicio de año jamás se hubiera imaginado estar en aquella situación, pero ahí estaba, rodeada de las mejores cinco chicas que hubiera conocido, y por si fuera poco el rey coronado no era otro que Flash Sentry, el chico más guapo de la escuela, en verdad eso parecía un cuento o un sueño en el que tendría su final feliz.

Y nada lo podría arruinar, o eso era lo que Twilight pensaba.

—... Twilight Sparkle —la voz de la directora fue la que le hizo creer que todas sus fantasías ahora era realidad.

Subió por el tapanco hasta quedar enfrente de Celestia quien tomo la corona con el único objetivo de posarla sobre la cabeza de la niña.

Sintió un revoltijo agradable en el estómago y las manos le sudaban, pero nunca llego a sentir la corona sobre su cabeza.

El sonido de varios motores a toda velocidad se escuchó captando la atención de todos los presentes, además de eso, el sonido de una mesa cayéndose se hizo presente.

Adagio había hecho caer una de las mesas en forma de que quedara como una rampa que señalaba directo a tapanco donde se encontraban los protagonistas de esa noche de estrellas.

Y fue ahí cuando Twilight la vio, el motor de una motocicleta se hizo más intenso, fue rápido que apenas y se dieron cuenta de cómo surco aquella rampa improvisada, aterrizando directamente enfrente de la chica de ojos color lavanda.

Cabello de fuego, ojos chispeantes y sonrisa engreída; Sunset Shimmer.

La impresión fue tanto que la directora no se pudo prevenir que de sus manos fue arrebatada aquella corona.

— Debo admitir que en verdad pareces una princesa —el asentó de Sunset revelaba un obvio estado de ebriedad, pero sus palabras eran entendibles y claras— pero aquí la reina soy yo.

La pelirroja hizo a la motocicleta girar muy cerca de ella, lo que hizo que Twilight se tambaleara y cayera a la mesa donde estaba el pastel llenando su lindo vestido de chantillí, pero no fue la única que sufrió, pues Flash también estaba muy cerca de la escena, el chico cayo a una mesa donde residían los postres y el ponche, dejándolo totalmente empapado.

De igual forma como había aparecido, Sunset emprendió su huida, dio un salto en su vehículo, paso al lado de Adagio a quien le extendió la mano para que se subiera a la moto, nadie noto que en una camioneta estaba estacionada cerca de ahí grabando todo, siendo Sonata la camarógrafa.

Al día siguiente el video se había hecho viral, causando una gran vergüenza en Twilight, claro que Sunset recibió su castigo con un mes entero de servicio comunitario, pero jamás ofreció ni una disculpa.

Fin Flashback

— _¡Oh, cielos! —exclame divertida— no recuerdo la mitad de esa noche, había bebido un poco._

— _¡¿Un poco?! —exaspero Twilight roja de coraje— ¡LO ARRUINASTE TODO!_

 _Hay como era chillona su voz, coloque mi mano en su boca callándola— Listo, calladita te ves más bonita. Y para que lo sepas tuve mis razones para hacer aquello... creo._

— _Quiero saber —retiro mi mano de su boca, yo sonreí._

— _Todo saber tiene un precio._

— _¿Cuál es tu precio? —esta niña es más interesante de lo que imagine._

— _Esté —el agarre que sus brazos tenían en el libro se había descuidado desde hace minutos, al igual que aquella noche solo me basto un movimiento para arrebatarle su anhelo, de un pequeño golpe logre liberar el libro de entre sus brazos y tenerlo en mi posesión._

— _¡No...!_

— _Quietecita, princesa —ordené antes de que terminara de hablar, mi dedo índice sello sus suaves labios, mi cuerpo se había alejado de ella y mi mano derecha sostenía el libro en el aire, ni siquiera pude verlo debido a la rapidez con la que tuve que actuar. Pero eso iba a cambiar._

 _Di unos pasos hacia atrás, hasta quedar en la mesa donde minutos antes Twilight leía tranquilamente, me senté con las piernas cruzadas, para mirar finalmente el libro... ¡Wow!_

— _No le digas a nadie —aleje mi mirada de la portada del libro para después mirarla a ella, si pudiera tomar una foto de este momento lo haría._

 _Su rostro estaba hirviendo de vergüenza, se abrazaba a sí misma como si fuera la fusión de la timidez e inocencia en persona, pero su selección de literatura era todo lo contrario._

 _Gire el libro en mis manos, y le di una hojeada, puse mi mano en una página cualquiera, comencé a leer..._

— _Christian está frente a mí con una fusta de cuero trenzado. Solo lleva puestos unos Levi's viejos, gastados y rotos. Golpea despacio la fusta contra la palma de su mano sin dejar de mirarme. Esboza una sonrisa triunfante. No puedo moverme. Estoy desnuda y atada con grilletes, despatarrada en una enorme cama de cuatro postes..._

— _¡No lo leas! —la chica se arrojó hacia mí, caí de espaldas sobre la mesa con ella sobre mí, nos revolcamos y dimos vueltas, ella intentando recuperar su pequeño secreto y yo evitándolo a toda costa, ¡esto era oro puro!_

 _Logre someterla y dejarla inmóvil usando ambos brazos para frenar los suyos, el preciado libro termino en el piso, y yo termine sentada en su pelvis sellando toda su movilidad._

— _Creí haberte dicho que te quedaras quieta —no pude evitar sonreír— mira a lo que me haces llegar._

 _Aplique un poco más de fuerza en sus muñecas logrando una mueca de dolor por parte de ella._

— _¡Suéltame me estas lastimando! —forcejeó._

— _¿Qué?, ¿te incomoda, no eran esta clase de cosas las que estabas leyendo hace un rato? —solté con ironía, no es como que quisiera hacerle algo realmente, pero esa carita de niña buena me estaba poniendo de nervios desde hace un tiempo, y ahora tenía la oportunidad de ver otra faceta de Twilight._

 _Su rostro adquirió un rubor mucho más grande que los que anteriormente había tenido, giro su rostro hacia otra dirección como queriéndose ocultar._

 _Guie mi rostro hacia su mejilla presionando levemente mis labios contra ella, sentí que dio un respingo pero no dijo nada en absoluto, abrí mi boca para succionar su piel y dar una leve mordida en el mismo lugar._

— _¿Me acabas de morder el cachete? —me pregunto extrañada._

— _Mmm... ¿acaso querías que te mordiera en otro lugar?_

 _Su rostro volvió a recuperar esa mueca de enfado, pero no me preocupa en lo absoluto mientras ese rubor persista en su mueca._

— _¡Deja de estar jugando conmigo, no puedes hacer esto! —comenzó a parlotear de nuevo— ¡Voy a gritar y estarás en serios problemas esta vez! —sentí un zumbido en mis oídos, me estaba comenzando a molestar._

— _¡Cállate de una vez, harás que pierda la paciencia!_

— _¡Ni creas que caeré en tus juegos de intimidación!, ¡Hare que t... mhn!_

 _Termine callándola con un beso, sentía como se retorcía y su espalda se arqueaba en busca de libertad, puede sentir el pataleo de sus piernas todo sus intentos inútiles por liberarse de mi recepción. Pues que luche todo lo que quiera, fui despiadada durante el beso, tampoco tenía la intención de ser amable con ella._

 _Su batalla termino y la perdió, seguí devorando sus labios hasta donde mi necesidad de oxigeno me lo permitió. Me separe algunos centímetros, la respiración le faltaba, jadeaba en un intento por mirarme molesta o articular alguna frase coherente, al final solo dijo;_

— _Además de mi corona, también robas mi primer beso._

— _Y no me arrepiento de nada —mi respuesta estaba cargada de cinismo._

 _Pero lamentablemente para mi pequeña victima ese beso, al igual que el alcohol que bebí la noche del baile, me nublo la mente, tal parece me convertiría en, la asaltante personal de Twilight Sparkle._

 _Claro que, no le quitaría dinero precisamente._

 _(Inserte su 7v7 o 7w7 aquí)-_ _à_

 _Sin tener control de mi cuerpo me deslice por su cuello, solo lo roce con mi nariz en un principio, haciendo que su cuerpo se tensará, su perfume me embriaga, me vuela los sentidos, beso su cuello haciendo que su boca libere un jadeo. No me detengo me ha encantado escuchar su voz de esa manera, busco la forma de liberar muchos más de esos cautivantes y excitantes sonidos._

 _Sigo trazando besos hasta llegar a los fastidiosos botones de su camisa, los tomo uno a uno con mis dientes y los arranco de aquella prenda azul, 1, 2, 3 botones. Lo suficiente para permitirme apreciar su suave y tentadle piel, cubierta por esa prenda blanca y conservadora. Bese sus clavículas, mordiendo a intervalos. Mis manos de estar ceñidas a sus muñecas, comenzaron a descender a lo largo de sus brazos, la situación se me había ido de las manos desde hace bastante tiempo._

 _Metí mi cara en su blusa y di una mordida justo en el límite que marcaba su sostén._

— _Ahh... no me muerdas idiota._

 _Me encare con ella— ¿no te gusta o acaso...?_

 _Estruje uno de sus pechos con mi mano haciendo que arqueara la espalda y un sonoro gemido saliera de las profundidades de su garganta._

 _Me acerque hasta su oído— ¿...No estas acostumbrada a esas melodías tan excitantes salgan de tu boca? —chupe su glóbulo arrancando un nuevo gemido más pequeño que el anterior pero no menos excitante._

 _Separe sus piernas con mi pierna, doy gracias al cielo porque esa mañana había elegido ponerme una falda, pues mi rodilla desnuda pudo sentir lo húmeda y excitada que estaba la entrepierna de mi víctima._

 _Asalte su boca, en un beso húmedo, demandante y pasional, introduje mi lengua en su cavidad en busca de un mejor contacto. La temperatura aumento, si es que eso era posible, mi ropa me sofocaba y la de ella me molestaba. Abrí su blusa con desespero rompiendo algunos botones más._

— _¡Sí!, ¡A esto Foto Finish le llama una buena escena erótica!_

 _Hay no. Lo último que sentí después de escuchar eso fue la bombardera de flashes sobre nosotras._

— _¡Eso chicas, quiero ver pasión desbordante! —gritaba la camarógrafa mientras se movía de un lado a otro, tomando fotos a diestra y siniestra._

 _Como pude me separe de Twilight, la pobre chica se cubría el rostro de vergüenza y yo no estaba diferente, no pude evitar notar que la blusa de Twilight no le serviría para taparse ahora, pues me deshice de casi todos los botones._

— _¡Para con eso! —grite tratando de evitar que Foto Finish siguiera con su sesión de fotos._

— _Esto es noticia chica, ¡me voy! —dijo ella y salió del lugar._

— _¡Demonios! —Salí tras ella, dejando a Twilight en el lugar. Sí que era escurridiza porque ya no la encontré_.

...

— Jajajaja —Rainbow se reía a carcajadas— si recuerdo que después las páginas del diario de la escuela las tenían a ustedes de portada con el título "Pasión en la biblioteca".

— ¿Qué puedo decir?, creo que ha sido de lo mejor que me ha pasado, —Ya habían pasado dos años desde aquel incidente, Twilight ahora era mi novia, estábamos reunidas en la casa de Rainbow para recordar viejos tiempos y valla que fue de lo mejor.

— ¡Sunset Shimmer! ¿¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no cuentes esa historia? —escuche a una furiosa Twilight que venía entrando por la puerta lo siguiente que sentí fue un duro jalón de orejas.

— ¡Hay!, ¡Twilight amor perdóname, mi oreja! —suplique, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

— Parece que te tienen bien dominada —se burló Applejack.

— Cariño compórtate — regaño Rarity.

— Si —contesto apenada la rubia.

Twilight se sentó a mi lado con una mueca aparentemente molesta, a lo que solo sonreí, quien diría que aquel vergonzoso suceso me llevaría a tener a esa chica a mi lado.

Me recargue en su hombro para susurrar disimuladamente— ¿Tienes algún libro secreto que quieras leer esta noche?

* * *

Fin

 _By:MK_


End file.
